mon héros coeurs
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: <html><head></head>Draco feels he can't do anything right not even bring his own death. it only takes one green-eyed boy to show him that there's more to life then what you can see. after the HBP ignore's Dumbledore and Sirius's death. Slash!</html>


Chapter 1

Decisions

His father was going on and on about how much of a failer he was. He had mad another mistake that he knew he was going to regret. The mistake was failing to do Voldemort's mission. Ever since his father had been back from Azkaban he had been sick and more rough with Draco. Draco never told anybody about this because he thought it was just his father's way of releasing his frustration. His father would yell at him and at first he would be ashamed. But other times he would yell back and that would result with his father hitting him.

He didn't like it. No one did but no one did anything about it. His mother would spend days in her room crying her eyes out about how much she wished she could help her son. He would then comfort her. Tell her that it wasn't her fault and that he deserved everything he got. This was something he really believed. Maybe if he learned to think for himself he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"…understand?" Lucius said turning to face his son. Anger glinting In his eyes. "This will be the last time you embarrass me."

"Father, I'm sorry." Draco said looking up at him. "I was scared. I didn't know what to do and he-"

Lucius gave him a sharp smack to the face. The hand was his ring hand and the diamonds from his wedding ring had cut Draco's lip. It stung and the emotional pain made Draco want to cry. But he wasn't going to. He was strong…at least that's what he told himself.

"Malfoy's fear nothing!" Lucius said fuming down on his son. "Never let those words come out your mouth again!"

"But, Father, If Malfoy's don't fear anything why do you work for the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

Lucius grabbed Draco's throat and lifted him off the couch. He couldn't breathe. Lucius grip was tight and would leave a mark. He knew he shouldn't speak ill of the Dark Lord around them but…he always was defiant and he never learned. If he did he'd probably be out back playing Quidditch instead of being scolded for not killing a human being.

"That is loyalty not fear!" Lucius spat, the liquid spraying on Draco's face. "You sicken me! You don't deserve to live!"

With that said Lucius tossed Draco towards the stairs. Draco fell hitting his head against the bottom stone step. His head ached. He reached behind him to feel the spot where it hurt. He felt a warm liquid and when he looked at his hands it was stained a crimson red.

He gave a weak moan and closed his eyes letting the darkness take over him. He was going to give his father one successful thing and that was his death.

"He's coming around!" said a close but distant feminine voice. "Quick go get Dumbledore!"

Draco slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't allow him. Everything hurt at the intense pain his eyes watered up and he groaned as he forced himself to lie back down.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's glad to see you awake." Came the calm and, to Draco annoying, quiet voice of Albus Dumbledore. The man he had failed to kill. "How are we feeling?"

"A little sore…" he mumbled forcing himself to sit up and look around. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Burrow." Dumbledore answered taking it upon himself to sit at the edge of the bed. "That was quite a nasty injury you'd taken. I'm glad we got there soon enough."

Draco felt the back of his head. He could feel the bandage that wrapped around it. It still hurt and the bandage was wet but he was alive. His throat ached from the tight grip and lack of oxygen.

"How'd you know I was in danger?" Draco asked quietly. "You were nowhere near the manor…"

"You must thank Harry Potter for that." Dumbledore said smiling softly. "He woke up this morning uneasy. Said he had a dream something was going to happen at the Malfoy Manor so I sent out some Order Members to check it out."

Draco nodded slowly. So Potter had saved his life even after the trouble he caused him and his family. He sighed and blinked a couple of times. Everything was still blurry but he could make out what was in there.

The room was neon pink. This let him know he was in what he hoped to be the Weaslette's room, there were posters of Muggle bands he had never heard of, and everything had a cat on it that wore a red bow in its head and overalls. He looked towards the door and to his horror there was a crowd there.

"Why don't you kids come in and say hi." Dumbledore said standing up. "I'll be back with a pain potion."

Dumbledore walked pass the kids as they walked in. Draco turned his head towards them not wanting to move his aching body anymore.

"Try anything and I'll hex you." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't try anything if I could." Draco said with a sneer, and then added softly, "You guys saved my life."

Hermione smiled and took the seat Dumbledore had been in. "We're glad you're alright…all of us."

"Yeah," said Ginny going to stand beside Hermione. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Really?" Draco said unbelieving. "Why would you care if I made it through anything? You hate me remember?"

"We don't hate you." Hermione said quickly. "We just-"

"I hate you." Ron chipped in.

"Likewise, Weasel." Draco said with a smirk.

"So…what happened?" Ginny asked sitting on Hermione's lap to get closer to the hurting teen. "Who did this to you?"

"I bet it was Voldemort." Said Ron, folding his arms, "And here you were going to off the man who just saved your life for the man who just tried to take it away!"

"Ronald!" Hermione snap turning her head sharply. "That's mean! Malfoy's changed."

Draco cringed at the sound of his last name. He didn't want to hear it. Although that was his name it also belonged to his father…the man who did this to him. Just as Ron was about to retort Dumbledore walked in with a bottle that contained a lime green substance.

"Here drink this." Dumbledore said smiling at the young child. "Alright you three, Let the boy rest."

"Yes, Professor." They said in unison as they all got up and turned to leave. "Bye Malfoy."

"Bye…" he said quietly as they left. "Professor?" he called.

"Yes, my dear boy?" Dumbledore said turning at the door to look at him.

"…Thanks." He muttered.

Dumbledore smiled at him, His eyes twinkling over his half-moon spectacles before turning and leaving the poor boy to heal.


End file.
